pokemon_magic_talesfandomcom-20200213-history
Tetsuya Nakamura
Tetsuya Nakamura (中村・テツヤ Nakamura Tetsuya) is an S-Class Mage of Region Fairy Guild, who is famous for being an Earth Dragon Slayer, earning his title and alias as the Fairy Dragon (妖精の竜, Yōsei no Ryū). He is also one of the main characters in the series. Appearance Personality History Synopsis Daiki & Ai arc Mystery of Dolce Islands arc Animas arc Tower of Heaven arc Region Festival arc Fairy War arc Shagotte arc Book of Dragons arc Mirage Island arc 2015 arc Guild Ceremony arc Tao Trio arc Keeper of Auraculum arc Grand Magic Games arc Lost Village arc Historia Chronicles arc Guardians arc Pokémon Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Master Swordmanship Specialist: Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Physical Attributes Unmeasurable Strength: High Speed: *'Incredible Reflexes': Immense Endurance & Durability: Enhanced Smell: Assorted Others Keen Intelligence: *'Highly Perceptive Combatant': Magical Abilities Immense Magical Power: *'S-Class Magical Aura': *'Second Origin Activation' (二番原解放, Nibangen Kaihō): Earth Dragon Slayer Magic Earth Dragon Slayer Magic (大地の滅竜魔法, Daichi no Metsuryū Mahō): Earth Dragon Slayer Magic is a Caster Type Magic, Lost Magic, and a type of Dragon Slayer Magic that utilizes earth. This Magic allows Tetsuya to incorporate the element of earth into his body, gaining various characteristics that are typical of an Earth Dragon. Consequently, Earth Dragon Slayer Magic allows Tetsuya to produce and control earth from any part of his body, which can be used both in melee and as a ranged form of offense. It also allows Tetsuya to manipulate the earth around him by focusing their magic energy in one point. The attacks of this magic can cause heavy and serious damage to a person's body, such as shattering bones, causing heavy bruises, or completely knock them out. This is due to the user mostly have rock or gems incorporated with their attacks, which is why Earth Dragon Slayer Magic can be difficult to control and hence why Tetsuya would rarely often use this Magic. In addition, just like any Dragon Slayer Magic, Tetsuya can consume external source of earth to restore his body to a healthy state and regains his reserves of strength, something that also makes him immune to most types of earth. Similar to Daiki, Tetsuya often uses his Dragon Slayer Magic in conduit with his weapon, Narukami, which makes it similar to that of Sword Magic. This is most likely because the nature of Earth Dragon Slayer Magic's destructive properties as mentioned above and it would be in character of Tetsuya to do so, since he won't be able to seriously injured anyone he uses this Magic on, whether it be enemies or allies. This Magic is what grants Tetsuya the alias of "Fairy Dragon" (妖精の竜, Yōsei no Ryū) to anyone he faced off against. *'Earth Dragon's Roar' (大地竜の咆哮, Daichiryū no Hōkō): *'Earth Dragon's Claw' (大地竜の鉤爪, Daichiryū no Kagitsume): *'Earth Dragon's Sword Horn' (大地竜の剣角, Daichiryū no Kenkaku): *'Earth Dragon's Crushing Fang' (大地竜の砕牙, Daichiryū no Saiga): *'Earth Dragon's Rampage' (大地竜の大暴れ, Daichiryū no Dai Abare): *'Earth Dragon's Wing Attack' (大地竜の翼撃, Daichiryū no Yokugeki): *'Earth Dragon's Breaking Swords' (大地竜の破砕剣, Daichiryū no Hasaiken): Dragon Slayer's Secret Arts (滅竜奥義, Metsuryū Ōgi): The strongest techniques of a Dragon Slayer. *'Kagutsuchi: Sealed Dragon's Blade' (軻遇突智・密封竜刃, Kagutsuchi: Mippū Ryūjin): *'Kagutsuchi: Seven Star Swords' (軻遇突智・七星剣, Kagutsuchi: Shichijōken): Sword Magic Sword Magic (剣の魔法, Ken no Mahō): Other Magic Telekinesis (テレキネシス, Terekineshisu): Equipment Relationships Other Appearances Trivia Quotes Battles & Events Category:Characters Category:Region Fairy Members Category:Pokémon Trainers Category:S-Class Mages Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dragon Slayers Category:Tower of Heaven's Slaves